


Dad Caught on Stream

by missing_archive_401



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad 76, Gen, Soldier 76 is a DAD, Very ooc I’m so sorry, also super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missing_archive_401/pseuds/missing_archive_401
Summary: Hana and Soldier:76 are sent to Russia for a mission: cue snow and a stream
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Dad Caught on Stream

Hana and Soldier: 76 were dropped off somewhere in Russia; the cold, windy atmosphere doing nothing to freeze Hana's excitement as she stomped her MEKA through the snow.  


"Look at the snowflakes, chat!" Hana said with glee, trudging through thick layers of white fluff as she talked to those watching her stream. Messages popped up on her hud with mirrored excitement; the joy in Hana grew as she flipped her MEKA in a u-turn to face 76, who was catching up steadily behind her with a fond shake to his head.  


"Say hello, Dad!" She chirped, waving her MEKA's gun in an imitation of a hand wave. Soldier perked up slightly, using one hand to grip his heavy pulse rifle and using his other hand to sheepishly wave back. Hana's chat erupted with hearts and various emoticons, a few questioning if he was "who they think he is" and most commenting on the fact that she called him "Dad." Hana looked at the text pouring in over her screen, turning back around to continue the trek through the blanket of white.  


"Ask questions later chat, we have a fight to win!" Hana leaned slightly towards Soldier who was keeping pace easily with her MEKA, smiling as he bumped his shoulder affectionately against the side of the pink metal.  


"Just concentrate out there," Soldier: 76 hummed at her thoughtfully, the unkempt tufts of silver hairs on his head fluttering with the breeze. "You'll do great as always."  


"Aww, how flattering," Hana smirked, the clunking steps of her MEKA filling the small space of silence between them as she scanned the horizon. “As long as you don't pop a hip out, old man, you'll be golden."  
The chuckle she received made the smirk she wore grow even larger. Ignoring the flurry of text flying across the hud, Hana faced the vigilante once more, a challenge on the tip of her tongue.  


"Last one to point has to do the chores for a week?"  


"That's hardly fair. You're in your MEKA."  


"Chicken."  


Soldier: 76 stopped in his tracks, looking at her with total seriousness; the red glow of his visor shone against the reflective snow. He waited for her to stop completely before speaking.  


"Try to keep up."  


76 sprinted quickly away in long strides, a laughing Hana at his heels.


End file.
